


The Vampire and His Human

by atsugari8 (Doumo_kun)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doumo_kun/pseuds/atsugari8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a vampire who finds love in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A story that I had started awhile back on my livejournal and have returned with renewed determination to finish it. The first two chapters are reposting of what is on my livejournal.
> 
> There will be mentioning of sexual abuse in the past and some blood and gore.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This story is fiction and it has no bearings on the real people in any way and not harm is intended. Nor any monetary profit being made by this.

♠♠♠

The heavy fog that had cloaked the streets of Burnley county for the past few nights was at its thickest tonight. Even the full moon held no sway over the clouded skies, her radiance extinguished by the consuming darkness.

On a night like this, only those with sinister purpose ventured out to fulfil their deeds in hiding. Amongst them was a predator none like any other, a ruthless vampire driven by his lust for human blood.

He cut through the dense forest in a blur, his body thrumming with the thrill of the hunt. His cunning golden eyes tracked the carriage speeding alongside him on the dirt road, the prey he’d chosen for the night.

When the coachman took a short cut into the woodlands, the vampire took his chance. He passed the carriage with effortless ease and leapt onto the path in a rapid sequence of movement invisible to the human eyes. The horses came to a skidding halt, catapulting the unsuspecting driver out of his seat. The man crashed into the ground head first with a dreadful crunch.

The vampire grunted in dismay as the driver’s blood pooled around his polished leather shoes. The heady scent of fresh blood was intoxicating. 

_Pity, he would have made a good starter to his evening._

It was then that the vampire's keen ears caught the sounds of two rapidly beating hearts coming from within the carriage.

One beat was significantly weaker than the other. 

_A child_ , the vampire thought gleefully and licked his lips in anticipation. Nothing was better than the taste of untainted youth filled with vitality. 

In one swift move, he was standing by the carriage and the door was being pulled off the hinges. A pitiful scream came from the middle-aged man cowering in his seat inside. Judging by his well-groomed state and how grossly overweight he was, the vampire guessed he was a wealthy industrial tycoon of some sort.

Not the best blood to drink but he was famished and blood was blood.

‘What do you want!?’ The man cried out in fear.

The handsome vampire replied with a cruel smile, baring his razor sharp fangs in full.

‘Just your life.’

Before the man could react, the vampire had him pinned to his seat with his large muscular frame and mauling on his neck like a ravenous wolf. His last pathetic gasp for breath came in wet gurgling sounds, which the vampire found strangely soothing.

The vampire relinquished his hold on the cooling flesh and the lifeless body crumpled to the floor. He licked at his blood-smeared lips and stared down at the horror stricken face of the dead man with a look of dissatisfaction.

Crude and tasteless, just as he’d expected.

A soft gasp came from behind and the vampire turned his head sharply.

What he saw pleased him immensely.

A boy of no more than six years old sat across from him with a mop of unruly hair and knobbly knees, naked and shivering. His hazel green eyes were wide open in bewilderment as they gazed up at the creature towering over him. For a fleeting moment, the vampire wondered why the child was stark naked in a carriage but his questioning gaze quickly turned appraising.

His eyes greedily took in the tantalizingly creamy skin and supple flesh that was on display, taunting him with promise of a drink to remember.

He rushed towards the boy and took him roughly into his strong arms, almost crushing the tiny body. 

A choked cry tore from the boy’s throat as the vampire devoured his neck. 

The golden flare in the creature’s eyes grew strong it’s intensity matching that of a thousand blazing suns as he feasted on the boy’s blood.

It was the most exquisite thing he’d ever tasted; sweeter than a maiden’s blood, richer than the finest wine and more addictive than opium. 

He knew then and there that this could not be the first and the last time that his lips would touch this divine elixir.

As physically impossible as it was, the vampire tore himself away from the tempting flesh before he sucked out the last drop from the small body. The boy lay limp and unconscious in his arms, his skin paler than before but very much alive. 

The urge to drink was overwhelming but the vampire closed his eyes and fought to control his raging blood-thirst.

As the minutes passed, he slowly regained his composure, the tension easing from his shoulders as he took long even breaths. When he finally opened his eyes, the eerily luminescent glow of his eyes had faded and was now shades of brilliant emerald green.

He studied the sleeping boy’s face with a mixture of lust and curiosity. Now, on closer inspection, he noticed that the child had very attractive features. High cheekbones, an aquiline nose, a sharp chin and finely shaped lips that had an innocent allure to it. It was a beauty that perfectly matched to what was coursing through his veins. A beauty that the vampire had no doubt would blossom further with age.

‘From this day forward, you’re mine little one.’ The vampire whispered to the child as he wrapped him in his coat.

In response, the boy snuggled closer to him, pressing his cheek against his chest.

 _A fine investment_ , the vampire mused as he set off into the night with his precious cargo safely tucked in his arms.

♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of a vampire who finds love in the most unlikely of places.

♠♠♠

It was no surprise to the vampire that Madame Smith immediately voiced her disapproval the second he entered the Manor with his human.

‘Have you lost your mind Jensen!?’ she hissed as she rushed in close behind him into his sleeping chambers. ‘If you think that I will idly stand by and watch you gorge on this poor boy’s blood until he’s dead, you have another thing coming!’

‘Hush woman, you’ll wake him.’ Jensen scolded, casting a warning glare over his shoulder. The indignant look on Madame Smith’s face was priceless but she held back her tongue and waited while the vampire peeled back the covers of his large four-post bed and gently laid the sleeping boy on the plush mattress. 

When the boy was tucked snuggly beneath the covers, Jensen remained by his side for a moment. To Madame Smith’s surprise, he reached out and brushed aside the boy’s long fringe then tenderly slid his knuckles down the side of his face.

She watched with intrigue at the rare display of affection. 

It was only when they were out in the hallway with the heavy wooden doors firmly shut behind them, did she turn to the vampire questioningly. 

‘What are you doing love.’ 

Jensen met her stern gaze with a mischievous grin. ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ He answered matter-of-factly, casting his eyes to the closed door and resting his hand against it. ‘I’m going to raise him.’

‘Raise him? For what?’ Madame Smith’s feminine features suddenly hardened. ‘You don’t mean to turn him do you?’

‘Of course not.’ Jensen barked out a laugh. ‘That would defeat the whole purpose.’ 

‘What purpose?’ 

She saw the unmistakable golden gleam in the vampire’s eyes, revealing the monster cleverly concealed beneath the mask of a gentleman.

‘To own and possess a human whose blood I can quench my thirst with whenever I please.’ Jensen whispered low, his voice thick with lust.

Madame Smith’s face paled considerably. ‘Oh Jensen, no…’

The vampire smiled reassuringly. ‘Don’t worry yourself my dearest Samantha, at least be happy to know that he will live.’ 

She parted her lips to raise her protest but the vampire was quick to silence her with a chaste kiss.

As they parted, Jensen murmured against her lips in warning. ‘He is mine and I _will_ keep him.’

He made his departure then, heading down the dimly lit hallway to his study where his crypt lay hidden behind a secret wall.

‘We’ll continue this discussion later.’ Madame Smith’s determined voice resounded through the long hallway.

The vampire muttered under his breath. ‘That woman is insufferable.’

_I heard that_ came the Madame’s timely response.

Jensen made his hasty retreat into his sanctuary.

His night was at an end.

Dawn was approaching.

♠♠♠

It was well past midday when the boy finally woke from his slumber.

Madame Smith had stayed by his side to keep a watchful eye over his weakened state. After detecting the two deep puncture wounds on his neck, she had feared for the worst. 

But when the boy’s eyelids began to flutter, she sent her prayers of thanks above to the Lord.

The bed creaked under her weight as she moved to sit beside the waking boy. Her approach was tentative when she asked, ‘did you sleep well?’

The boy greeted her with few lazy blinks before he snapped his eyes open in alarm. He wildly scanned his extravagant surroundings, finding nothing familiar. He turned his wide hazel green eyes to the lady’s in clear distress.

‘It’s alright. It’s alright,’ She cooed as she reached out to cup the boy’s rosy cheek in a gesture of comfort. She stopped midway when the boy shrunk away from her hand in fear, his eyes screwed shut and his shoulders hunched to his ears.

It was a sight Madame Smith saw on a regular basis in her line of work, battered and broken young girls seeking refuge from a world that had used and abused them. 

But no matter how many times she saw it, it still shattered her heart.

There was only one way she knew how to deal with a situation like this. She scooped the unsuspecting boy up in her arms and held him to her chest like a mother would a baby.

‘You’re safe love, you’re safe.’ She spoke into the boy’s unruly hair, gliding her hand up down his back in a soothing motion. Although the boy did not fight against her hold, he remained rigid as a stone. His body was wound so tightly that she could feel his tiny frame trembling under the strain. 

_So small, so damaged_ Madame Smith thought sadly.

Again and again she whispered reassuring words into the boy’s ears and gave him all the comfort only a pair of warm welcoming arms could provide.

Slowly but surely, the boy began to uncoil. The enormous tension that had been constricting his body began to ease. When the he finally came out of hiding and peeked up at her cautiously, she couldn’t contain her smile. 

‘There you are.’ Madame Smith said happily. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you love. My name is Samantha but you can call me Sam.’

The boy stared back at her uneasily, his hazel green eyes flickering nervously around the room.

She pressed on in a cheerful manner, hoping to distract the boy before his nerves got the best of him again.

‘Now why don’t you tell me your name love? I’m sure that an angel like you would have a beautiful name to match it.’

She frowned when the boy shook his head.

‘You don’t have a name?’ The boy lowered his eyes in shame, hugging himself tightly in a defensive manner.

Madame Smith was quick to reassure. ‘Not to worry love. We’ll decide on one now. You choose whatever you like. How does that sound?’

The boy slowly lifted his head up with a certain spark in his sullen eyes and Madame Smith took it as a resounding yes.

‘Right. What are good names for an adorable child like you... Perhaps Edward?’ Madame Smith suggested but the boy crinkled up his nose in disgust.

She chuckled. ‘I see that’s a no … Tobias?’ Again, the look that she was give was not promising.

And so they went through a list of boy’s name commonly used but none of them took the child’s fancy.

When they had exhausted all possibilities, one final name came to Madame Smith’s mind. A name that she had held close to her heart for the last ten years but had not dared to speak of it again ... until now.

‘What do you say to… ‘ the lady paused and held her breath. ‘Jared?’ 

It was like watching a flower come to bloom for the very first time. The boy’s face brightened as his lips curled into a shy smile, revealing a hint of dimples in his cheeks.

That was an answer enough.

With a great sense of satisfaction, Madame Smith announced. ‘I think we have just found you your name.’

♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of a vampire who finds love in the most unlikely of places.

♠♠♠

When the final ray of daylight vanished beneath the mountainous horizon, the vampire stirred to wakefulness in his coffin. 

His glowing eyes snapped open the moment the world plunged into darkness. He was pleasantly surprised to feel the blood from his hunt from the previous night still coursing through his cold veins. 

He suspected it was the boy’s blood that had replenished him for longer than the stock standard was capable of doing.

The memory alone of the taste of the boy’s blood was enough for Jensen’s fangs to extend in anticipation. He was eager to sit by the fire in his study tonight (perhaps with book in hand) and immerse himself in its decadence once more. Just a sip would do for the night. 

He mustn’t be greedy if he was to make this last, he reminded himself.

With his course set for the evening, Jensen pushed open the lid of his coffin with uncontained excitement. 

His mood was undeniably dampened when he was met with Madame Smith by the secret opening to his sanctuary from his study.

Jensen sighed. ‘Come to lecture me still?’ He said as he passed the lady and made his way to his lounging chair to warm by the fireplace.

‘No, I know how pigheaded you are.’ She replied as she followed behind close behind him.

‘Something we share in common, I fear.’ Jensen replied with mirth.

He gracefully slipped into his chair and reclined with his eyes fluttering close. He welcomed the all-encompassing warmth of the roaring fire like a lizard basking in the sun to heat his chilled bones. 

His peaceful reprieve was interrupted by a delicate hand gently tilting his chin in a silent plead for attention.

He was greeted by Madame Smith’s unwavering blue eyes. 

‘I ask of you one thing and one thing only.’ She spoke with a contained passion that somehow managed to seep deep beneath the vampire’s impenetrable heart.

‘Swear to me that you will nurture the boy and raise him to be a respectable gentleman. Do not keep him chained and neglected like an ill-fated pet.’

The vampire frowned. The last thing he had in mind was to care for the boy. Raise him, yes, but nurture him? To the vampire, he was no more than a fine wine to be matured and aged and tasted. How he was to be kept alive, he didn’t much care.

Then again, perhaps Madame Smith had a point.

If the boy could be happy, it certainly would help in maintaining (and developing) the excellence that was his blood. If a loving home or something that resembled to it was required, it probably was worth considering.

‘Please Jensen.’ The lady pleaded. ’For me.’ 

The vampire stood and took her hand in his. ‘Very well Samantha. It will be as you requested.’ He acquiesced and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

Madame Smith visibly relaxed. ‘Thank you.’

He waved a dismissive hand and took his seat again. ‘Do not thank me. It’s unbecoming of you.’

There was a huff of indignation but the women held her tongue for once.

‘Besides,’ he continued, ‘it will be your duty to give him whatever affections he requires.’

Madame Smith softly laughed. ‘A chore not as great as you think love.’ 

‘I wouldn’t know.’ The vampire said, his gaze lost in the amber glow of the dancing fire in contemplation.

He had lusted and devoured many in his long life as a vampire to satiate his carnal desires. But love and affection, he had never known or wanted. To him, it was entirely disadvantageous. His existence was precarious enough as it was being a spawn of a demon and a human. There was no need to tip the scale further by such distraction.

‘Maybe you will learn.’ Madame Smith’s gentle words weaved through his thoughts like a thread of fine silk.

The vampire shook his head and scoffed. ‘A lesson I’d decline in a heartbeat.’ 

His hunger spiked then, sharp and persistent in the pit of his stomach. ‘Send the boy.’ He said abruptly to Madame Smith.

The woman stiffened beside him. ‘Jensen…’

The vampire was swift in his rebuke. ‘I agreed to your terms, now do me the courtesy of accepting mine.’ He turned in his seat to cast a dark look upon her. His eyes flashed golden in warning. ‘The boy is here to serve a purpose and I will see it fulfilled.’

A tense moment passed between the two. The vampire could see the emotions warring within the woman without using his gift. She had always been so refreshingly expressive unlike the majority of the dull human populace. 

‘His name is Jared.’ Madame Smith finally said with a resigned sigh.

Jensen frowned. ‘Excuse me?’

‘The boy,’ she explained as she would to a small child. ‘His name is Jared. Do try to remember it love.’

‘Fine,’ he growled and turned back to the fire. ‘Now go, and send for the b…’ Jensen paused and cursed himself for it. Why this woman had such a sway over him, he would never know. He continued under the weight of the expectant gaze of Madame Smith. ‘Jared. Call him to me.’

He could practically hear the woman preening as she said, ‘See? You’re learning already.’

Too proud to concede and too hungry to speak, he grunted and waved his hand again in dismissal.

The lady took her leave and Jensen, albeit somewhat frustrated, was finally left to his blessed peace.

All there was for him to do now was wait.

♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of a vampire who finds love in the most unlikely of places.

♠♠♠

In the time he had to spare before the boy arrived, he decided to search for a book to read as he had planned before he had been interrupted.

He eyed the vast collection of books that tightly lined half of his study's wall appreciatively.

His hand travelled from binding to binding of each book, his caresses sweet and gentle like that of a lover’s.

Words flew from the pages behind his closed eyes, a glimpse of each story coming to life in swirls of technicolour. Familiar snapshots of scenes that he’d read before were vividly captured and faded before being replaced by another.

He almost missed the soft tread of a child’s feet approaching his study so immersed was he in his books. The boy’s beating heart, however, he could not miss.

_thump thump thump_

His eyes snapped open and he turned to the door, waiting expectantly for the much-desired company soon to arrive. Not a second later, a messy mop of brown hair appeared. The boy very cautiously peeked into the room with his eyes quickly taking in his surroundings. 

_An inbuilt reflex for a species lower in the food chain_ , Jensen thought amused by the antics. 

When they fell upon the vampire’s imposing form, the boy cowered slightly but he seemed determined to not look away. The beat of his heart increased slightly but held steady. A feat for a child, when the vampire knew his hunger for the boy was barely concealed beneath his composed veneer.

‘You’re not afraid of me?’ Jensen asked with a tilt to his lips, impressed by the display.

The boy shook his head vehemently as if to convince himself.

_Adorable_

‘You really should be you know.’ The vampire warned, his face morphing into something dangerous and predatory. 

He stalked toward the boy, scenting the air as he went. It was almost impossible not to salivate at the tempting smell of blood that lingered in the air. 

‘My name is Jensen and I am your new master. As my ward, you _must_ do as I command.’ 

He crouched before the wide-eyed child. He could almost taste it now. The boy’s veins pulsing with life that beckoned him like a siren’s call.

_So close_

The change was instantaneous. The sweet tang completely spoiled by a nauseatingly sweet stench of burning cigar mixed with stale liquor. 

Jensen recoiled with a snarl, shocked and offended. The boy’s eyes had glazed over in terror and it was not by being faced with the vampire’s fangs.

As if forced by invisible hands against his will, the boy slowly reached for the collar of his white dress shirt with trembling hands.

Jensen watched stunned as the child reluctantly worked the buttons open one by one in a twisted striptease. The shirt slid off from his thin shoulders to reveal his small shivering frame. He stood like an offering to a slaughter, completely resigned to whatever fate that awaited him.

It was only then that the vampire had enough sense to react.

‘No!’ he growled and tugged the shirt over the boy’s shoulders with more force than was needed. The boy jerked beneath his brisk touch but he remained glued to the spot, afraid and confused to do anything else.

When he was satisfied that the boy was half decent, he looked into the unseeing hazel green eyes and opened his mind. 

No words or thoughts bombarded him as it usually did when he listened to human thoughts. Instead, he was assaulted with images of cruel faces of elderly men in a swirl of thick black smoke. Their sweaty hands greedily reached for the boy’s flesh, painful and bruising in their eagerness.

The cloying smell of cigar was oppressive; their humid breath rancid and heavy.

Their depravity was unspeakable.

He shut his mind almost instinctively, struck by how infuriated he was. 

A small comforting hand was placed on his left cheek, grounding him against the rage. He opened his eyes he’d unconsciously closed to find the boy watching him with worry etched into his young open face.

His fury tampered at the sight and a powerful need to protect the child surged in him.

‘Never,’ he said as he took the boy’s hand from his face into his own, ‘never will you be demanded to provide such service again. Do you understand?’ 

For a long moment the boy stared back completely still. His eyes studied the vampire’s stern face closely, searching for any insincerity in his words. As the boy took in every one of his features, the burning scent of cigars that had been prominent gradually faded. 

Finally, the boy nodded his head. 

‘Good.’ Jensen said with something akin to relief and released the boy’s hand.

His desire for blood had long diminished. There was no reason to keep him by his side any longer.

‘You may retire to your room,’ he told the child distractedly as he rose to his feet. ‘I no longer have any need for you tonight.’ 

The boy stood awkwardly with his hands fisting his navy blue trousers, clearly unused to being released without providing any kind of service.

‘Go.’ Jensen said once more in a firm but an assuring tone.

The boy looked up to him cautiously, puzzled and still untrusting.

‘Rest now Jared. ’ He urged with a hint of glamour in his voice and the boy’s face brightened from hearing his name. He could almost make out the hint of dimples.

Seemingly satisfied he was permitted to take his leave; the boy inclined his head and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway to return to his chambers.

Sometime had passed before Jensen realized he was staring at the spot where the boy had been like a fool.

He made his way to the fireplace and leant against the elaborate stone mantel with his head bowed. The golden red of the flickering flames went unseen by his intense green orbs.

Tonight had been a disappointment.

A night that should have ended with him satiated and full had left him confounded by his own emotions that had surfaced. What he’d seen in Jared’s mind was nothing new or shocking. It was the many facets of human life that was harsh in its reality but still no less true. 

And yet, the thought of Jared enduring such treatment turned his stomach in angry revolt once more. 

It was troubling to say the least.

Despite where the evening had taken him, he did find himself strangely satisfied.

The almost smile on Jared’s innocent face flashed before his eyes like a reminder and the warmth that filled him from the inside was surpassed that of any he’d felt before.

It would remain with him for the duration of the night long after the fire had dwindled to ashes.

♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Doctor On Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of a vampire who finds love in the most unlikely of places.

♠♠♠

It was, of course, the ever-observant Madame Smith who had noticed. 

‘I fear Jared is unable to speak.’ She had told him the night following his strange (and bloodless) encounter with the boy. He had been preoccupied saddling his black stallion for a ride in search of fresh blood he was so desperate for that he was caught unawares by Madame Smith’s approach.

The vampire paused at the lady’s question. Admittedly, he had not. The blank look he returned in response must have said it all.

‘Of course you didn’t,’ she had said, shaking her head in agitation. ‘You’d just read his mind.’ 

Before he could interject, she turned her beautifully made face and had said decidedly, ‘I think we should call upon Dr Morgan. Make the arrangements love. Have him come tonight.’ 

No sooner had she made her thoughts known, Madame Smith had left their estate in a flurry for the night to her establishment. 

An hour later saw Jensen in the drawing room, waiting impatiently for Dr Morgan to finish his examination of Jared in his bedchambers.

His fingers tapped on the armrest in a restless beat. After a night deprived of blood, he had woken starved. He could have left the boy the minute Dr Morgan had arrived but his wish to know the diagnosis had annoyingly stayed his feet.

The strong healthy beat of the man’s heart announced his approach. It was more pronounced and enticing to his ears than usual.

‘Well?’ he turned sharply to the rugged doctor the moment he appeared at the threshold. The faint smell of blood assaulted his senses and his moss green eyes immediately narrowed on the white patch of gauze taped to the side of the man’s neck.

Doctor Morgan’s heavy strides faltered at the vampire’s intense scrutiny that focused entirely on his neck.

‘You need to feed Jensen. You look ravenous.’ 

Jensen’s lips tilted into a shadow of a smile. ‘Are you offering Jeffery?’

The doctor eyed him warily as he approached the settee situated across from him. ‘I would be a fool if I did.’

‘Then speak before I am tempted to bite.’ The vampire countered brusquely.

A few choice words were muttered under the doctor’s breath in disgruntlement as he collapsed into his seat. The day's stress was evident by the shadow beneath his eyes and his crumpled appearance in general.

‘The boy is well enough in body as far as I could tell. Skinny as a rack though.’ He said with a groan as he leaned back to stretch the few kinks in his neck and back. 

‘I couldn’t perform a full examination as he was reluctant to be touched in _certain_ places.’ He regrettably confessed as he settled into his seat. 

The vampire’s face-hardened knowing fully well the reason behind it.

‘His voice?’ Jensen prompted.

‘I could see no problem with his vocal chords. Which means the reason he does not speak…’ 

‘Is one of choice?’ 

The doctor’s tanned face dimmed as he shook his head. ‘I would say it was more of a learned behaviour out of necessity. I have no doubt that he has suffered abuse, both physically and mentally.’

‘I see…’ Jensen replied quietly, his grip subtly tightening on the ends of the armrest.

It did not go missed by the doctor’s keen brown eyes.

He leaned forward to close the distance between them and clasped his worn hands stained with iodine together. ‘You know more than I do of the boy’s circumstances. Just take comfort in the knowledge that he is well and he will speak again. All he needs is time.’ 

His words were spoken in true kindness that the man seemed to exhume whenever he sensed another in distress, however minute. 

The vampire lounged back into his seat and laced his fingers in his lap. He took in the man's honest stubbled face and considerate brown eyes. ‘I’m surprised you’d trust me with a child in my charge Jeffery, knowing what I am.’

The doctor did not hesitate to reply. ‘I have faith in you Jensen. I always have.’ 

The genuine sincerity was unexpected by but not entirely unwelcome. Still, unwise to put his trust in a vampire like himself.

‘And besides,’ he continued confidently. ‘I’d expect Samantha would have much to say if you mistreat the boy.’ He joked.

Jensen snorted. ‘She’d have me staked.’

‘Beheaded too no doubt.’

The look upon their faces was one of shared amusement.

Their moment of camaraderie was short lived as the doctor announced his leave shortly thereof with an apologetic smile. ‘I must be off,’ he said rising to his feet. ‘Elizabeth would be getting restless without me.’

Jensen followed suite, rising to his feet. He cocked his head at the doctor’s patched neck with a look of mild concern. ‘You mean without your blood.’

The doctor’s hand immediately went to the wound defensively. The vivid red of his blood had steadily seeped through the stark white gauze, the blooming stain a distraction Jensen did not appreciate. Only repeated feeding without time for recovery would lead to wounds not healing properly. It was a dangerous act to perform upon a loved one.

‘It is of little concern.’ The doctor waved it off with a forced laugh. ‘We’re both alive and it is thanks to you.’ 

The vampire scoffed; his retort critical. ‘Will you both be so grateful when she bleeds you dry?’ 

‘That. will. never. happen.’ The doctor barked and immediately shut his mouth embarrassed by his own outburst, especially faced with the vampire’s cool countenance.

‘She’s learning to restrain herself.’ He said calmly after regaining some of his composure.

‘Patience has never been our strongest virtue Jeffery.’ Jensen noted and revealed his sharp canines in a grim smile. ‘We are driven by our instincts.’

‘Maybe so but it can be learned.’ The doctor said with firm conviction. ‘A lesson you may have to learn soon too Jensen.’

The vampire returned the doctor’s meaningful gaze cast upon him with an indulgent grin. ‘Perhaps. Good evening doctor. Send my best wishes to Elizabeth.’

The finality in the vampire’s words and the slight edge to his timbre told the doctor he had overstayed his welcome.

‘Good evening Jensen. Do try to eat before you see the boy and terrify him or worse.’ He said with a pointed look before departing.

The vampire chuckled darkly. ‘Duly noted doctor.’

♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am (surprisingly) still writing and at times I wonder if what I'm writing fleshes everything out and if it is fitting with the vibe of the story. I can only hope that is the case. I realise a beta would be helpful but is a commitment that I may not be ready for as yet and I wouldn't want to burden another with! Thank you for anyone reading the story and also my self-doubt ramblings!


	6. Do No Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of a vampire who finds love in the most unlikely of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be historical inaccuracies, there may not be enough details or enough character development. Please read at your own risk! Thank you for the encouraging comments and kudos alike.

A week had passed since the good doctor’s visit without any incident. Since then, the vampire had developed a new appreciation for the spacious manor he resided in.

Its intricate corridors and the numerous rooms branching from the main hallway to interconnected rooms with hidden spaces in-between had allowed him to avoid crossing paths with the boy.

In truth, he was at a loss as to what to do with him following their last encounter.

He was torn between his craving for the child’s blood and equally matched desire to do not harm to the child.

As laughable as the circumstance was to a vampire who had never thought twice about giving into his bloodlust, he was inclined to keep his distance for now.

Despite his time spent well away from Jared, there wasn’t a night that passed that he didn’t hear some news about the boy.

‘He’s such a bright child.’ Madame Smith said, sounding absolutely delighted as she did nowadays whenever she spoke of the child. 

At no request of his own, the lady had taken to accosting him before she left for work to tell him of the day spent with the boy.

He watched amused as the woman spoke animatedly.

‘He reads and writes you know, at his age.’ She proudly said. ‘Whenever chance he has, he will spend time in your study searching for books he can read.’

Something warm fluttered inside Jensen’s chest at the thought of Jared finding comfort in a space so close to where he nested. Disturbed by the thought, he took a hasty gulp of his tea that the lady had prepared for them.

 _A little civility before the night begins._ She’d always say as she’d pour a cup for him brewed from her own concoction.

Today, he tasted roses and peaches.

Feeling a little more like himself, he gently placed the fine teacup and saucer on the side table next to his chair and raised a questioning eyebrow. ‘Tell me, have you made arrangements for a governess as I requested?’ 

Madame Smith hesitated for a moment. ‘Not as yet…’ she confessed and met his gaze over the rim of her cup.

Jensen did not like that conspiratorial look.

‘I thought that perhaps you could be Jared’s tutor.’

Jensen released an exasperated sigh. ‘Samantha…’

‘Just think about it love,’ she pressed, sliding into the seat next to him on the lush settee and clasped his right hand in both of hers. ‘You have wealth of knowledge that surpasses any governess would possess and Jared knows you.’

Jensen glanced at the woman doubtfully. ‘Even so, it would not be conducive to his studies if he is taught at night when his mind is not as fresh and awake.’

‘He will do just fine.’ She implored. ‘Besides, he will be too busy during the day learning how to help run the house and the estate. Nighttime would be preferable you see?’

Jensen lifted his eyebrow in skepticism. 

‘I see that you have far too much time on your hands Samantha.’ He said, unable to counter the woman’s logic without revealing his anxieties when it came to the boy.

‘You will consider it then?’ She peered up through her fan of pale eyelashes with a hopeful look on her face.

Jensen casually replied. ‘I make no promises.’

Her answer was an affectionate press of her soft lips to his shaven cheek. ‘Thank you love.’

‘You’ll be late.’ He reminded her.

She smiled, squeezed his hand and stood to leave.

The vampire watched her walk away humming happily to herself. He shook his head and turned to the wide windows lining one side of the sitting room. His eyes were drawn to the heavy black clouds that blanketed the skies. A deep rumble echoed throughout - a forewarning of what was to come.

It appeared tonight, he would be spending his time indoors.

♠♠♠

The light drizzle had quickly turned to a downpour.

Gale winds now pelted the rain against the old windows and battered them mercilessly. 

A flash of lightening brightened the blackened skies in a sudden spark before a thunderous clap shook the very earth.

Jensen stood by one of the windows of his study and welcomed it all, almost reluctant to relinquish the nostalgia it brought with it.

He had moved to his study shortly after Madame Smith had left and he had just finished kindling a fire to keep the cold and the damp at bay when the first thunder had struck.

Another deafening crash rattled the window and Jensen was jarred from his reverie.

Not by the lightening strike but by the lump of a shadow that had appeared at his study’s doorway.

It was the boy drowning in a thick duvet that he had managed to wrap himself up with.

He stood timidly at the threshold with only his worried face showing, unable to decide if he should or shouldn’t enter. A spark followed by a crack of thunder jolted him into action.

He rushed to Jensen’s side and clung to his tight fitted pants like his life depended upon it. The duvet had rumpled at his feet forgotten and revealed his shivering frame in a pale blue nightgown. His dark chestnut hair was an array of mess. The boy’s eyes wildly looked above and behind him as if in search of an invisible enemy.

A pleasant buzz travelled through the vampire’s body when the sweet scent of Jared’s blood mixed with lavender soap assaulted his senses. Jensen inhaled deep and savoured it.

He noted too an underlying smell that was gradually overpowering the rest. It was of damp rotting earth, ripe and pungent.

 _Fear_ he thought

‘Jared,’ he called to the boy but he could not hear him, too distracted by the thunderstorm.

‘Jared,’ he repeated again and this time, he took the boy’s chin and tilted his face upwards to face him.

He patiently waited until the boy’s bewildered hazel green eyes came to focus on him.

‘Let me tell you a story.’ He told him kindly.

A clap of thunder had the boy flinching but his eyes remained on Jensen. 

‘Come, sit by the fire.’ He gestured to a spot near the fireplace, close to his favourite bergère chair. He collected few cushions from the close by chaise lounge chair and placed them on the Persian rugged floor.

Jared gathered his duvet and shuffled to sit on top of the cushions. When he had rewrapped himself with the duvet and had settled in a makeshift nest, he stared up at Jensen expectantly.

‘It is a story that I was once told, about a demon and a human he fell in love with.’ the vampire began.

The boy cocked his head like a lost pup.

‘Demons, Jared, are the fallen; the damned,’ he explained. ‘They are terrifying in their true form but can disguise to appear like any other human. They are creatures that tempt and lure humans to misdeeds and reek havoc without mercy, or so they say.’ Jensen smirked.

‘This demon in particular had the ability to tamper the weather and he had been tasked to destroy a village. But soon after he’d surfaced, he stumbled upon a young maiden who had been bathing by a hidden cove. He approached her with every intention to do harm to her but when she turned to him in surprise, he was taken breathless by her beauty. Even more so when she had the courage to strike out at him without fear. They fought, she won and he was in love. He abandoned his mission entirely and instead lived like a human to remain close to the maiden. With time, she returned his genuine affections and they were united. But they were not to be destined for happiness. The demon’s desertion could not go unpunished. No sooner were the happy couple married, the demon was dragged back to hell by his former comrades and locked away for all eternity.’ 

The sullen look on the boy’s face spoke of his compassion that the vampire could not help but find endearing. The vampire leaned in close, his elbows resting on his knees.

‘But on nights when his sorrow is at it’s greatest, his anguished cries rips the sky and the earth open in a thunderous bolts of lightening. So you see Jared, there is nothing to fear of on a night like this. It is but a desperate cry of a demon for his lost beloved.’

The boy’s demeanor remained subdued, his heart silently weeping for the lovers. A thunder crashed outside and Jensen was relieved to see that Jared neither recoiled nor started in alarm.

Instead, he turned to Jensen with a small smile and he could not help but answer it with one of his own. 

It struck him then that he had not once felt the debilitating bloodlust that he feared would come when faced with the boy.

♠♠♠

When Madame Smith entered Jensen’s study with tea the next evening, smelling of cinnamon and apple, and saw Jensen working on what suspiciously looked to be a customized study schedule, she simply smiled and said, ‘No governess required I take it?’

Jensen refused to dignify that with an answer.

♠♠♠

It was alarming how easily Jensen fell into a routine that revolved around the child.

His typical day consisted of sleeping in daylight, rising at dusk, drinking obligatory tea with Madame Smith, teaching Jared, hunting when he needed to and the cycle would repeat all over again like clockwork.

His once thriving social life where he would attend parties to find blood of noble worth was non-existent and to his surprise, it did not bother him at all.

He now hunted far and wide from unsuspecting lone travelers and lost souls when hunger overtook him. Their taste was mediocre at best and yet, he found it to be more than enough when it meant he could spend the rest of his waking moments in Jared’s presence.

The child, for his part, was adapting to his new life.

‘He still doesn’t smile enough,’ Madame Smith said with a note of disappointment in her voice as she arranged the bouquet of wild flowers she’d collected earlier that day, clipping stray leaves where needed.

Jensen stirred from his quiet contemplation that centered on the child’s lesson for the night ahead. The air was filled with the soothing scent of fresh mint from the brewing tea. 

‘I hadn’t noticed.’ Jensen grunted as he rose to sit up on the settee, feigning ignorance.

‘Oh really?’ she asked with a quirk of her finely defined eyebrow. ‘So has it also passed your purview that the boy remains untouched after two months?’

Jensen paused with his teacup raised to his lips caught unawares.

He recovered quickly and explained in a matter-of-fact tone, ‘I have decided to wait until the boy is stronger. We wouldn’t want him dead now would we?’ 

‘I see.’ Madame Smith responded completely unconvinced. ‘And here I was thinking you had become attached to the boy.’

Jensen stared back with a look of horror.

Madame Smith smiled to herself as she poured herself a cup of tea.

♠♠♠

Jared was late.

He was never late.

The boy was punctual. He had his supper at half past the hour of six and by seven; he was sitting by Jensen’s study desk for their lesson.

It was now ten past the hour and the child was nowhere to be seen.

Madame Smith had already left for the night and the day help was required to depart before he rose.

Without anyone to ask for Jared’s whereabouts, he thoroughly searched all the likely places that he would be. The scent of the boy’s blood and lavender soap lingered where he went but it was too faint to be of any use.

When his search proved to be in vain, he began to worry. 

He decided he would approach the only help that remained on the premise.

♠♠♠

The air was mild with the approaching spring and the slight breeze carried with it the refreshing scent of new leaves and fertile earth.

The star-studded sky was endless in its span above. 

The vampire vaguely registered all this in passing as he rushed across the lush ground to the quaint little cottage that stood at the far end of the estate with his supernatural speed.

He banged the dated wooden door none too lightly and shouted to the occupant. 

‘Mr. Beaver!’

The door opened soon after to reveal a grumpy looking bearded man in his knitted red sweater and stained brown pants held up with suspenders.

There were breadcrumbs in his beard and he hurriedly wiped his mouth with the napkin hanging from his neck.

‘Sir?’ 

‘The boy, have you seen him today?’ The vampire demanded, uncaring that he had interrupted the man’s supper.

The old man’s sun-worn face crinkled in concern. ‘Yes Sir, I left him at the barn no more than an hour ago with…’

The vampire was gone even before Mr. Beaver had finished his sentence.

When Jensen entered the barn like a swift breeze, the animals stirred in restlessness.

They knew by instinct that he was a dangerous predator. 

Again, there was no Jared.

The heavy steps of the old man came to a haltering stop behind him, his heart beating in staccato.

‘He’s not here.’ Jensen accused in an eerily calm tone.

Mr. Beaver took a deep breath and groused, ‘he wouldn’t be now would he?’

The vampire turned to face the human, his glare glacial. 

The old man coughed nervously to dislodge the sudden lump in his throat. ‘I was going to say before you rushed off in a huff that the boy was in Winchester’s barn.’

In a blink of an eye, the vampire was standing right in the man’s face.

‘Are you mad!?’ Jensen snarled furious. ‘You know that Winchester will only submit to me and no other.’ 

‘Believe me, I know…’ Mr. Beaver began but he was cut short.

‘James,’ Jensen interrupted, his voice severe and deadly. ‘It will be your head if I find that he has been harmed in anyway.’ 

The man stared back speechless, taken aback by the play of emotions on the vampire's face.

‘What?’ Jensen snapped when the man continued to gawk at him.

‘Um, nothin’ Sir. Just surprised is all.’

The vampire scowled. ‘Come, we’ve wasted enough time already.’

♠♠♠

It was a short walk to the smaller barn that housed the black stallion, Winchester.

The stone cobble structure was built specifically for the vampire’s faithful horse when he had been just a skinny foal, abandoned and at the brink of death.

From the onset, he had not been shy to show his dislike for other living creatures, especially humans. Whenever anyone tried to approach him, he became volatile. Jensen was the only exception. They had clicked on an instinctual level from the moment their eyes had met on that fateful stormy night.

Like outcast to outcast, they accepted one another for what they both were.

His temperament had not changed even in his adulthood. 

For this reason, Jensen was unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

His magnificent, strong-headed and unyielding stallion was resting on the ground on a bed of hay, completely relaxed and unguarded with the tiny boy slumbering against his stomach.

Winchester’s head blocked the boy from view with his neck curled toward the child in a protective shield.

They were completely content with one another.

‘The beast was the first to take to the boy.’ Mr. Beaver whispered as he came to stand next to the vampire.

‘I was teaching him the things I do around here and Winchester had been keepin’ an eye on us from the distance all suspicious like at first.’ He grinned at the memory.

‘Slowly though, he came around, creepin’ up on us until he was standing right behind the boy and nudging him for a piece of carrot that he’d been feeding the others. Since then, they’ve been inseparable.’

The vampire’s eyes never wavered from the sleeping boy’s face as he listened the story in silent wonderment.

The biting tension that had built within him gradually eased, washed away by the calming beat of the boy’s tiny heart.

‘It seems I owe you an apology James.’ The vampire ruefully said.

‘Already forgiven and forgotten Sir,’ Mr. Beaver replied in understanding with an easy smile.

The horse’s ear twitched and he raised his head in alert. His intelligent beady eyes took in the old man and glowered.

‘Winchester.’ Jensen reprimanded and the horse had enough shame to incline his head in obedience.

He crouched in front of the horse and as usual, Winchester raised his head for a scratch under his chin.

‘I see you’ve found a friend?’ 

The stallion nodded his head up and down excitedly and made a contended neigh.

The enthused reply of the horse roused the boy from his sleep.

Mr. Beaver watched in astonishment for the second time that night as the vampire’s mask of cold indifference softened. 

Jared stared up bleary eyed at the vampire, fisting his eyes to wake himself.

As soon as he was aware of where he was and in whose presence, he scrambled to his feet and blushed in embarrassment.

The vampire schooled his features into one of disappointment. ‘You were late for our lesson Jared.’ 

The boy hunched his shoulders and bowed his head awaiting his punishment. The smell of rotten earth flared.

‘No matter.’ Jensen said dismissively. ‘I have decided that we will ride tonight. It is a clear night after all and Winchester could use with some exercise.’

Jared chanced a glance, peeking from beneath his bangs.

‘Unless you’d prefer to continue with our lesson in arithmetic?’ 

The boy shook his head with passion.

‘Then it is decided.’ Jensen smirked and rose to his feet, brushing off the dirt and hay from his knees.

He offered his hand to the boy. ‘Shall we?’

Jared’s small hand nervously reached out for his. Their hands touched and Jensen’s large capable hand wrapped up the boy’s in his. 

A slow dimpled smile graced Jared’s cherub face in pure elation that was nothing short of mesmerizing.

Jensen held his breath and only remembered to breathe when he met the old man’s knowing smile.

♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like I was writing for a very long time but it doesn't seem like much when it's posted! Any comment you may have is appreciated. Thank you for reading :).


	7. Changing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the past few weeks, I have gone through various emotions reaching to this point of posting Part 3. I was first feeling confident I was getting down what I wanted, then worried that it was moving too fast, then satisfied again with what I had written but still concerned it didn't flow. I'm not entirely sure how I am feeling at this moment but I fear if I don't post it now, it will never happen!
> 
> I should also warn you that there is some Jensen/Misha in this part. I would have put this warning in Part 1 but at that time, I had no plans on having such a pair happening. The story took a life of its own on this one so my apologies in advance for the unexpected and beg for your understanding.

♠♠♠

Time moved differently for vampires.

For Jensen, it felt almost stagnant having never had the luxury humans had to tell the passage of time.

Forever living in near darkness without the benefit of daylight robbed him of colours that told of changing seasons.

He aged in minute increments as a half-breed, giving him an appearance of a man somewhere in his late twenties to early thirties, but in truth, he was quadrice that age.

Only when he consciously turned his mind to it, did he take notice.

At times, it was the crunch of dead foliage under his boots or the caress of the ambient summer breeze. At other times, it was by observing the people around him.

‘It’s rude to stare you know.’

Jensen’s gaze shifted from Dr Morgan’s predominantly grey hair to the man’s chastised face, now defined by more lines and creases upon closer inspection.

‘Jeffery, you’ve aged terribly.’ He said not unkindly, sounding genuinely baffled more than anything else.

It didn’t stop the doctor from taking offense and responding with a mighty scowl, the crease between his thick brows becoming more prominent.

‘I’ve had to deal with you for the last 14 years,’ the doctor shot back as he shouldered his way through the front doors, making sure to bump into the vampire hard, ‘it was bound to happen sooner than later!’

Jensen paused. _14 years … Had it been that long since he settled here?_

Was it possible that he had allowed himself to become so idle?

He trailed after the doctor and upon entering the sitting room, the doctor turned to him in a business-like manner and rubbed his hands together. ‘Now, where is Jared?’

There was an answering bang of the back doors followed by rushed footsteps that grew louder until the boy stumbled into the room in a whirlwind. 

His cheeks were flushed in excitement, his unruly hair windswept. His auburn shirt was ruffled, unbuttoned and un-tucked with his mustard yellow breeches and knee-high boots splattered with mud and smeared with grass stains. 

‘You’ve been riding Winchester again without me.’ The vampire commented with a hint of disapproval as he eyed the boy from head to toe. 

The colour in the boy’s cheeks deepened from embarrassment and he bit into his bottom lip guiltily. He attempted to fix his shirt but the vampire beat him to it, moving soundlessly until he stood before him.

The boy’s stance became lax as Jensen began to work on the buttons.

In such close proximity, the vampire found himself immersed in the sweet smell of wild berries and the summer sun interlaced with the boy’s scent of blood. He drew just a little closer, unable to resist his ingrained need to scent the boy. 

He inhaled deep. Still intoxicating as ever.

With the shirt fixed, Jensen begun to card his fingers through the tangled locks in attempt to tame it to something more presentable. Jared’s eyes fluttered closed in contentment, lolling his head this way and that as directed. 

The vampire studied the boy’s slackened face before him and he belatedly came to a startling realization. 

Jared had grown almost to his height. 

Suddenly, the other glaringly obvious transformation in the boy’s physique came to light as he studied him closely. His limbs were much longer now in proportion to his height, still thin, but there was wiry strength to them from his constant riding. His round face had sharpened, his cheekbones and chin more pronounced. 

Somewhere along the away, he had shed his baby fat and had emerged as a young man who stood before him. 

It cemented the fact that time had indeed gotten away from him.

The doctor, who had been silently observing from the side, could not help but feel he was intruding on an intimate moment.

He cleared his throat louder than it necessitated. 

As he had expected, the vampire did not respond immediately. His gaze lingered on the boy’s face for a little while longer and finally turned to the doctor. His right hand, however, remained tangled in the boy’s hair, reluctant to relinquish his hold.

‘If you are finished, I’d like to examine my patient?’ The doctor said pointedly.

Jensen turned back to Jared who leisurely blinked his eyes open. ‘You heard the doctor Jared.’

The boy hesitantly stepped away from the vampire and greeted the doctor with a reserved but genuine smile. His subtle grace in his lithe form as he walked toward the doctor was a stark contrast to his fumbled entrance earlier.

‘Let us go to your quarters so we have some privacy?’ Dr Morgan suggested as he picked up his medical bag.

Jared nodded in agreement and led the way, oblivious to the vampire’s watchful gaze.

♠♠♠

Since his first examination of Jared, Dr Morgan had felt morally obliged to check upon him whenever he could.

He trusted Jensen, yes, but he knew first hand that sometimes vampires took more than their human counterpart could afford to give in throes of their bloodlust. There had been many occasions when he had needed to recuperate a day (even two) after Elizabeth had lost herself in the moment of feeding.

The last thing he wanted was for the boy to become anemic under his watch. It became a routine of sort and Jensen indulged him, albeit warily at times.

It soon became evident his worry was misplaced.

Not once in the last ten years had he seen the telltale signs of the gratuitous bites on the boy’s body.

His respect for the vampire had been renewed and re-confirmed every time he inspected the boy.

Now Jared stood before him a young man and he wondered how long before the besotted vampire would leave his possessive mark of ownership.

By the interaction he’d witnessed earlier, he guessed it was only a matter of time.

♠♠♠

A pitch-black night like tonight promised a bountiful hunt.

The vampire, however, had not been lured by the dark as the doctor had predicted.

Instead, he found Jensen sitting by his grand mahogany desk in his ill lit study. He made an imposing sight, halting even the doctor’s feet from disturbing the oppressive silence.

The full moon was high behind Jensen’s back through the open window. His front was cast in shadows but rather than concealing him, it brought out the power in his broad shoulders and the iridescent glow in his stark green eyes.

They were focused on the table where today’s newspaper laid spread open.

Dr Morgan approached him and voiced his concern as he drew closer. ‘What troubles you my friend?’

Jensen remained silent, his long fingers of his artisan’s hands interlocked, his eyes intent on the newspaper.

The doctor cast a curious glance downward and even upside down, the title of the top article leapt out at him in bold.

_Another Bloodless Victim Found! A Vampire In Our Midst!?_

‘I have become far too complacent.’ Jensen’s heavy sigh was punctuated by the loud creak of the chair under his weight as he leaned back. ‘Perhaps it’s time.’

The doctor froze, not liking the direction of their conversation. ‘For what?’

‘Don’t be dull Jeffery. You know what. It’s better to leave before people begin to question the resident night-walker who does not age. ’

‘But what of Jared?’

The vampire stood from his chair and turned to stand by the window. The doctor thought he caught a glimpse of Jensen’s usually inscrutable countenance crack.

‘He has Samantha, James and you.’ The vampire said evenly. ‘He will be fine.’

‘And you?’ The doctor demanded. ‘Could you survive without him?’

He heard the vampire’s sardonic laugh. A mask of cold indifference had settled upon his chiseled face once more. ‘Either you’re blind or stupid doctor. You just examined the boy, did you see any mark on him?’

‘That’s exactly my point Jensen!’ The doctor urged, drawing closer to the vampire. ‘All this time, you’ve not touched him once. You raised him with such care and devotion that only speaks of deep love for the boy.’

Jensen’s response was clinical. ‘He is untouched because he is too young and weak. He would be no good to me dead.’

‘That may have been the case ten years ago Jensen.’ Dr Morgan conceded. ‘But that has not been the case for a long time.’

The vampire’s posture stiffened, his pale complexion ethereal in the moonlight.

‘Please … just think about this before you make any drastic decisions.’ Dr Morgan pleaded and when no reassurance was forthcoming, he regrettably made his way to the door.

'Jeffery,' Jensen called out to him, effectively halting the doctor's steps.

‘I was going to say earlier that you’re looking surprisingly well,' he said sincerely but added, 'despite your ageing.' The doctor bristled. 

'I see Elizabeth is more of a patient soul than I gave her credit.’ He continued. 'I envy her,' he murmured almost wistfully.

The doctor smiled to himself and said quietly before leaving. 'You shouldn't. You're half way there.'

♠♠♠

Summer meant longer days.

Longer days meant shorter nights for the vampire.

Frivolous pursuits were the last things he had time for and yet …

Jared came running toward him, his face split wide into an exhilarated smile and swerved to hide behind him. His hands gripped Jensen’s broad shoulders to anchor his heels into the damp earth. His heart was beating a mile a minute, a fine music to Jensen’s ears. 

The two excitable dogs that had been chasing the boy came to a skittering halt before the vampire. Their expressive chocolate brown eyes looked up to him in trepidation and the vampire arched his eyebrow that had them cowering.

Jared peeked from behind Jensen’s shoulders, amusement clear on his boyish face. He took off again like the wind and the dogs bolted after him.

It was not long before the dogs tackled him to the ground and Jared was being licked by eager tongues and pushed by demanding paws.

Their frenzy waned and settled eventually with Jared lying on his back and the two dogs rested their sizeable upper bodies on Jared’s torso. They were far from being light but the boy didn’t seem to mind and in fact, relished the contact, idly scratching their necks and behind their ears.

Out of all the pointless things Jensen liked to watch Jared do, he thought he liked this the most. He was at his most carefree and uninhibited, unburdened by his past. 

The trust he could rarely place on his own kind were freely given to these devoted animals that would never intentionally harm him like so many of his kind were prone to do.

Jensen wasn’t quite sure which group he fell into.

He made his way to the boy and the dogs, cleverly so, scattered to distance themselves from him.

Jared remained sprawled on the ground, uncaring of the wet ground he laid upon or the hideous stain it was no doubt leaving on his clothes. There were streaks of mud on his cheeks and his jaw.

‘Jared, you’re filthy.’

The boy grinned up at him completely satisfied by his state and extended his right hand. 

Jensen took it in his own to pull him to his feet. In a surprisingly quick manouver for a human, Jared yanked him to the ground. He lost his footing, stumbled over the boy’s prone form and before he knew it, he was lying right beside him on the muddy ground.

He could already feel the wet seeping through the back of his ivory white vest.

‘I will have you know that this is my favourite vest.’ Jensen said grudgingly and cast a bitter look to the boy.

As expected, Jared appeared anything but repentant. He was pointing toward the start filled sky in an excited flurry like this was the first time he’d seen the stars before.

The vampire sighed and gazed upwards too, yielding to the boy’s whims for the time being. To him, the view was no more exceptional than any other nights he’d witnessed before.

Jared’s long elegant fingers curled around his right hand and tightened, squeezing every time he made a new discovery in the sky.

A shooting star blazed across the clear night and Jared inched closer to him in excitement, his finger trailing after it. They were shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, side by side. 

On second thought, star-gazing did have its appeal after all.

‘You’re still washing this vest.’ Jensen said after awhile, his tone bordering on petulant. 

The boy angled a look at the vampire with a quirk of his lips and squeezed his hand lightly before turning back to the stars.

♠♠♠

The night was at its hottest tonight.

The vampire was losing concentration.

He was more irritable and easily distracted, his senses amplified.

Being in close proximity to the boy was not helping at all. His heady scent richer than usual dominated the humid air. It stimulated the vampire’s palate and other unbidden desires that he refused to turn his thoughts to.

He was still grappling with the idea that Jared was no longer a child but an adolescent, quickly growing into his skin - his golden sun-bathed skin that now glowed in the ambient candlelight.

His gaze lingered on the boy’s concentrated face.

He sat across from him by the study desk with his head down, his eyes focused entirely on the Latin scripture he was reading and translating. 

The heat was getting to the boy also. Strands of his low hanging fringe were damp with sweat and stuck to his glowing skin, his high cheeks suffused in crimson from the oppressing heat. He took in the impish nose, the mole on his left side beside his nose, the hint of dimples and the cherry red lips that had darkened from the constant chewing. 

The overall picture – lovely.

The boy lifted his head slightly and tilted it in thought. Jensen’s gaze followed the tempting slope of the boy’s neck and narrowed in on the arterial pulse. 

_thump thump thump_

The abrupt rising of the vampire from his seat had the boy snapping his head up in surprise.

Jensen cleared his throat awkwardly and rushed out. ‘I’m taking my leave. Finish what you’re working on and go to bed.’

He hurried out of the room before Jared could stop him.

He was in dire need of a distraction.

♠♠♠

The Vesper Stella was located just on the outskirt of the town.

To the passing traveler, it appeared as nothing but a dense forest on the side of the main road. To the knowing eyes, however, there was a long winding secret passage hidden on the side that led to a large alcove where the mansion stood from prying eyes. 

It was an understated building, inconspicuous in appearance with conservative white stonewalls and stately two doors leading into the elaborate main foyer.

The ground floor was devoted to the small stage for the vibrant cabaret shows held every night with dining area for the clients whilst they enjoyed the show. The two floors above were where individualized rooms were located for private meetings with the twenty odd courtesans that were employed.

They were a mixture of talented men and women, there to entertain the elite and the wealthy.

Jensen had a standing invitation.

‘Good evening Mr. Ackles.’ The petite brunette at the reception greeted him with a welcoming smile. 

He took his hat off and his cape and returned the greeting. ‘Good evening Sandra.’

‘Shall I escort you to Madame Smith?’ The girl asked politely as she took his cape and his hat.

‘No need Sandra.’ 

Jensen raised his head to the owner of the voice and his lips tilted into a ghost of a smile.

‘Misha.’ 

The man’s squared face softened, his soulful blue eyes brightening at the sound of his name.

‘Mr. Ackles.’ He replied with a courteous nod.

The familiar scent of smoky cigarettes, a hint of sweet myyrh and woodsy wine the man favoured so much drifted toward the vampire as he climbed the showcased staircase.

It was all underlined by the attractive scent of his blood, sophisticated and elegant like the man himself. Tonight, he was dressed smartly in a navy blue vest with a matching cravat and an ivory dress shirt and trousers with polished black shoes. 

The blue complimented his eyes very well, Jensen keenly observed.

‘Follow me.’ Misha turned and lead the way up to the third floor. Jensen was more than happy to oblige.

He was shown to the spacious corner room with the view of the greenery and the charming flower garden below. 

Not much had changed since the last time he was here. 

The modest oak desk was positioned diagonally to the corner between the two wide French windows. It was kept immaculate with accounting books in clean stacks to one side and the writing implements on the other.

In the opposite corner from the desk there was the luxurious wide couch with deep blue damask upholstery against one wall and a well-used patterned chaise against the other wall.

Near the couch was the well stocked drinks cabinet where Misha now stood with his back to the vampire, preparing their drinks.

‘The usual?’ He asked without turning.

Jensen moved swiftly and loomed behind Misha, leaning in to brush his lips against his left ear.

‘No, I’m rather thirsty for something else.’ He whispered as he curled his left arm around the man’s dipped waist to seal their front and back together whilst his right hand loosened the tightly wound cravat until the man’s neck was exposed.

Misha chuckled. ‘You’re eager tonight.’

Jensen nuzzled the inviting stretch of skin. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘You’ve missed sex’ Misha said with a hitch to his voice. An unfiltered response to Jensen’s right hand that now cupped his crotch with sure intent.

‘Sex with you.’ Jensen corrected.

‘Semantics.’ Misha replied breathlessly, his hips canting slightly forward at Jensen’s middle finger pressed determinedly against his clothed perineum. 

‘Do you object?’

Misha looked over his shoulder and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. ‘Not in the slightest.’ He said with a come hither smile.

♠♠♠

Adrenaline and sex permeated the air in the dimly lit room.

Jensen inhaled it greedily. 

He was feeling more like his old self again.

He mouthed the sweat slick neck before he sunk his fangs into the pulsing flesh and thrust his hips forward to penetrate deep into the quivering body.

‘Ah!’ Misha choked out as he clawed Jensen’s cloth covered back, arching from the couch. His body tightened delectably and the hot gush of come coated their grinding bodies.

Jensen’s pace became frenzied, driven by the sinful taste of Misha’s blood flooding his mouth and the convulsing passage gripping his erection. He came with a growl, grinding his cock against the man’s prostate mercilessly.

Misha held onto Jensen’s shuddering body with arms wound around his neck, gasping softly into the vampire’s shoulder.

Jensen lazily licked the two puncture wounds until it closed seamlessly from the natural antigen in his saliva. This combined with the healthy dose of analgesic he’d administered into the man’s blood stream with his bite ensured that Misha remained none the wiser to Jensen’s true identity.

He disentangled himself from man and they both flinched when his softening cock slipped out with a wet squelch from Misha’s rosy entrance.

‘Better?’ Misha asked, still a little breathless, as he sat up and grabbed the cigarette case and a box of matches from the coffee table.

Better was an understatement. 

It had been a long time since the vampire had allowed himself to feed and satisfy his physical needs simultaneously. Sex and the act of feeding usually came hand in hand for vampires but it’d become almost non-existent for Jensen since he’d taken Jared in.

He’d forgotten how good it could be.

‘Much,’ he replied.

Misha offered his lit cigarette to Jensen as he stood to dress.

The vampire took a lungful of the smoke and lounged back into the couch, too satiated to bother with buttoning his shirt or fixing his trousers.

For now, he was content to watch the man clean and dress himself with clothes that had been discarded on the floor in their passion. 

Just as Misha was fixing his hair before the mirror behind the door, a disturbance from outside their room broke the comfortable silence.

Misha opened the door and Jensen quickly followed.

In the corridor at the top of the staircase stood two figures in a struggle. One was slightly taller, sturdy in build, holding the thinner man by his left wrist. Jensen immediately recognized the one fighting against the restraining hold. 

His vision flared red. 

Before he registered what he was doing, Jensen had moved to grip the brute’s wrist and he did not stop twisting until Jared was released and the man bulked under the punishing hold, falling onto one knee. 

Breaking off the man’s offending hand was a very appealing thought.

‘Gentlemen!’ Misha rushed toward them, placing a placating hand on Jensen’s shoulder. 

The vampire reluctantly released the man’s wrist and stepped back with Jared hidden behind him, shielded from view. 

He dared not to let the man out of his sight until he was certain that the threat was removed. 

The man eyed him with restrained hostility, gingerly massaging his inflamed wrist.

‘Lord Aiden, this is Mr. Ackles, the patron of this establishment and the boy you were conversing with is his ward.’ Misha calmly explained as he helped the man straighten to his feet.

‘Mr. Ackles was under the impression his ward was in distress when he reacted. I hope you understand?’

Lord Aiden’s unconventionally handsome face smoothed into a practiced smile that most would find charming but Jensen was not fooled by it for a second.

‘Of course Mr. Collins.’ He said good-naturedly and met Jensen’s unforgiving gaze.

‘I apologies Mr. Ackles and to the young lad for scaring him.’ His cunning silver eyes focused directly above his left shoulder where Jensen knew Jared’s face hovered.

‘I was simply taken by your striking beauty and I was desperate to know your name.’ He smiled shamefully. ‘I truly meant no harm,’ he implored with a look of genuine remorse. 

‘He could not tell you his name because he cannot speak.’ Jensen said curtly, stepping into Lord Aiden’s line of vision.

The young man’s face imperceptibly hardened before he offered an apologetic smile. 

‘I did not realise and I again, offer my sincere apology. Good evening Mr. Ackles.’ He said with a polite nod. ‘I’m sure we’ll meet again.’

Misha promptly escorted Lord Aiden down the stairs, casting a meaningful look over his shoulder at Jensen. 

It was a promise of painful lecturing later to come no doubt.

He finally turned his attention toward Jared, who stood in a stunned daze, his eyes trained on Lord Aiden’s retreating back. He clutched his wrist close to his chest protectively.

Jensen gently took the wrist and closely inspected it. It was red from being rubbed raw but the damage was superficial to his relief. The tentative touch finally stirred the boy from his reverie and he quickly snatched his wrist back.

The anger and hurt directed at him through the bright hazel green eyes were, frankly, incomprehensible. 

The boy’s accusing eyes trailed down his exposed torso and his creased pants before meeting the stunned emerald green eyes head on.

 _Burning_ Jensen identified the new smell rolling off the boy. _Like an entire woodland burning in an intense inferno_.

‘Jared…’ 

His words were left unheard as the boy darted down the stairs without a second glance backward.

For the first time in his long life, the vampire was crippled by a gut-wrenching pain he’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I had felt as though I had written so much but when I post it, it doesn't appear to be much at all! Thank you to those who have taken some pleasure, however much, from this story :). If you have any feedback, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
